Chirag Gupta
Chirag Gupta is an Indian friend of Greg Heffley. He has only appeared as a supporting character in the online and book version, but his role is extended in some of the films. Overview According to Greg, he is just as short and stout as he is. He makes a cameo in the first book during his departure party, where he supposedly moved out-of-state and was to never be heard from again. In Rodrick Rules, he moved back, and Chirag stayed in Greg's neighborhood. Greg and the other students thought it would be funny to pull a practical joke on him before welcoming him back for real. Although the joke starts small, it soon gets to Chirag's attention, and Chirag reports the joke to Vice Principal Roy, who calls Greg up to his own office. However, Vice Principal Roy somehow misidentified the person on the receiving end of the joke and thus Greg gets off the hook rather easily. Chirag soon reports the joke to his father, who tells Susan Heffley. Greg denies this, but then, when she questions Rowley, who confesses everything, and Susan takes Greg to Chirag's house to apologize to him. While Mr. Gupta is not too pleased with his apology, Chirag is cool about it and invites Greg inside to play video games. As a result, this ends the joke. In The Last Straw, Greg tries out a new joke that involves people talking quietly in Chirag's presence in order to make him think he was going deaf. However, Chirag quickly reports this to Vice Principal Roy and this ends the joke before it can get out of hand. In Cabin Fever, he is seen tripping Greg and sarcastically said "oops!". The reason this was seen was that he didn't celebrate Christmas, and couldn't appear on the "naughty" list of Santa Claus. In ''The Getaway'', ''he makes a cameo on pages 19 and 24. Appearance Chirag is a midget; he was also in the same grade as Greg, but was much shorter than him, to the point of which Greg says if grades were based on heights he would have still been in the first grade. Like a lot of people in the book, his nose is extremely long and he has short and stubby hair. His ears are circular in shape like Gregory's and he has beady black eyes. In the film, Chirag has a heavy Indian accent. He isn't that short as he was in the book, has short rounded hair instead of short stubby hair (like in the online book), and noticeably large teeth. In the online version, he has a big black afro-like hairstyle and an even longer nose compared to the book series. Other Roles In the Movies Chirag appears in three out of the four movies, with the exception of The Long Haul. In the first, he is serving as an occasional addition to Greg's circle of friends, and he also warns him and Rowley about the Cheese Touch. In the second movie, he goes back to the India. But he returns, and Greg plays the "Invisible Chirag" joke on him after Chirag makes a snide remark to him. Eventually, Chirag tricks Greg into noticing him (by dressing as Holly). He later performs a dance number at the talent show. In the third movie, Chirag is a member of Greg's boy scout troop. He helps weave a giant web to catch Mr. Warren and his troop, and Mr. Warren ends up falling into it and tumbles off. An animated scene lets us know that the web Chirag and Greg weaved causes Mr. Warren to fall down a cliff and get chased by a swarm of bees and a bear. In the Online Version In the online version, Chirag Gupta plays the same roles. It was shown in this version that he is from a wealthy family. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online (First appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (First book appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever (Cameo) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Getaway (Brief appearance) *The Wimpy Kid Movie Diary: The Next Chapter (Cameo) Trivia * In the ''second movie, Chirag tries to trick Greg by disguising himself as Holly and making Rowley eat his favorite food (corn dogs). * Chirag is most likely a retired character; he has not had a prevalent role in the series since Cabin Fever and had merely two brief appearances in The Getaway. * Chirag is a lot shorter than his father; this may mean he inherited his short mother's height. * He was shown in the 21st position of the Popularity List in the first movie. * He is the one who told Greg and Rowley about the Cheese Touch. * In the online book, his hair is very thick, but he only has a few strands in the book versions. * In Cabin Fever, it is revealed that Chirag's family doesn't celebrate Christmas. Considering that Chirag is Indian, he and his family are most likely not Christian, but something else, such as Hindu or Muslim. ** "Chirag" is both a Hindu name and a Muslim name. * It is unknown if he is still friends with Greg because when Greg is looking for a new best friend, Chirag is not an option. * Chirag appears on pages 19 and 24 in The Getaway. * It's most likely that Greg chose not to bring him up, as he is mad because of his jerky behavior in Cabin Fever. Poll Do you like Chirag? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Characters Category:Middle School Students Category:Male Characters Category:Gupta Family Category:Major Characters Category:Online Book Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid (1st book) Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid (movie) Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Category:Rodrick Rules (film) Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw Category:Dog Days (film) Category:The Ugly Truth Category:Cabin Fever Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Getaway Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters who appeared in The Last Straw Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Characters who appeared in Cabin Fever Category:Characters who appeared in The Getaway Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Children Category:Westmore Middle School Category:Greg Heffley's friends Category:Protagonists